


A Month Away

by NotOmnipotent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, M/M, Nervousness, One Shot, Working over time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOmnipotent/pseuds/NotOmnipotent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft leaves on for his job but the job goes over his desired return date. How will Greg and his son react when he returns?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Month Away

The mission went over the desired date. Mycroft wasn't even allowed to make contact with his husband to tell him. Finally behind told he could go home he nodded hiding his smile. 

 

Upon reaching the house it looked,different but he couldn't place his finger on the difference. Walking up to the door he knocked a small smile on his face as he heard tiny footsteps rushing towards the door. Oliver opened the door, oh. He had grown so much over the course of a month he was...two? God he couldn't even remember though he looked like he was four or five. Mycroft was about to say something on the lines of ‘I missed you’ instead he got, “ Who are you….DA!” Oliver called out looking over his shoulder. Mycroft's heart felt hard like someone had dipped it in cement. His own son, didn't recognize him? No this must be wrong, an elaborate prank or some sort? Yes a prank. Greg came to the door his smile disappearing at the contact of Mycroft's face. “Gregory what's-” Greg held out his hand and Mycroft raised his own. He proceeded to take of his own gold band around his finger placing it into Mycroft's hand. “Leave, don't come back” he picked up Oliver closing the door. Mycroft tried to open the door but he was suddenly so weak and tired he couldn't… **sir** …must reach… **sir** . 

 

Mycroft shot up from his plane seat sweat dripping down his face. 

 

“Were landing, Gregory and Oliver should be at the main gate” Anthea said calmly before looking back at her phone. Damn that phone he would destroy that thing himself. 

 

Mycroft had to shake off the dream but what Gregory told him in his dream clouded his thoughts, “‘Leave and don't come back’” Shaking his head the door to the commuter plane opened. Fresh air that's what he needed before seeing his husband and son. Walking down the steps he felt queasy at the sudden rush of fresh air into his lungs. “Sir are you ok?” Anthea said, hand on his back. “Fine my dear, just nauseous from the flight” He recomposed himself putting up his wall, gaining confidence back he strode into the airport.

  
  


“IS he coming now?” Oliver said fussy. “You gotta be patient bud” Greg said smiling picking his son up. “NO!”Oliver struggled not wanting to be picked up he wanted his father. “Oliver” Greg dropped his voice a tick and the boy became silent, “Sorry papa” Greg ruffled the boy's hair. “Why he take long time?” Oliver said his green eyes full and curious. “Well,” Greg watched Mycroft come out of the plane looking unsteady. Oliver followed his line of view, kicking off Greg to get down, plastering his face to the glass to see his father. “DAAAAAAA” The little boy yelled into the glass. “He can't hear you Oli, you gotta be quite, daddy is going to be tired so we gotta use our inside voice ok?” 

 

“Inside!” He yelled nodding his head against the glass. Greg just smiled shaking his head. 

 

Mycroft rounded the corner of the staircase taking a breath. He could hear everything move around him. Pushing open the door he felt all his fear from the dream lift. 

 

Oliver watched the door open a few doors down from where his face was against the glass, Mycroft smiled at him sending him into overdrive, running full speed at his father. Mycroft noticed his son was coming at an extremely fast rate, stepping aside his son rushed past. “DAAAA” He yelled out of breath running back a few steps before Mycroft picked him up as he ran past him again. “Hello Oliver” Mycroft said kissing his son on the head. “Papa says when you kiss you get cooties” Oliver said looking at Greg who stopped in his tracks. “What! I didn't say that!” Greg said trying to recall his words but coming up short. “Um-hmm you did when I told you why you and daddy kiss you said you get cooties when you kiss and that you'll die if you don't get your cooties” Oliver said trying to recall what Greg said. 

 

“Wull when you miss someone you just wanna bug-umm kiss them because you miss them” Greg choked as his wording. 

  
Mycroft smiled glad that, that nightmare was a mere nightmare and not his life. 


End file.
